


Slow

by drugstoreperfume



Series: i'll stop writing smut for them when they stop fucking all the time [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Loud!Neil, M/M, Near Future, Praise Kink, Rimming, a little bit, it is now not 200 words, this was meant to be 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugstoreperfume/pseuds/drugstoreperfume
Summary: Reunited at last halfway through Neil's final year at Palmetto, Neil wants Andrew desperately. Andrew wants to take it slow, and once they've both said 'yes', what Andrew says goes.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> the characters belong to nora!!!!!!!! except, like, theo and helena who are mentioned in like 1 small paragraph theyre mine i gues??  
> i rly hope u enjoy this and pls pls pls leave me a comment at the end!! im not so sure abt this one so id love the feedback/reassurance

Andrew was going to take his time today.

It had been a long couple of days. The final game versus the Boston Boas was a nightmare, with Andrew being forced to play the whole game due to the entire back line being taken out systematically. Andrew would have just let it go, but Neil had called him 20 minutes before and said only ‘four’ before hanging up, and Andrew wasn’t going to deny him. By the time he had boarded the flight to South Carolina, his muscles ached and his head pounded. The positives of that were that he was less focused on the height, but it still hurt.

When Andrew finally reached Palmetto State University, he’d wondered whether all that effort had been really worth it, until -

Andrew turned his head towards the entrance to the Fox Tower to see Neil crossing the parking lot. Without Allison to tame him, Neil’s hair had grown since Christmas into a cluster of auburn curls that reached his ears and fell into his eyes - the hair elastic around his wrist told Andrew that Neil put it up often, something Andrew did _not_ want to see. A loose white t-shirt hung over his torso, bright against his skin and the black of his armbands, and his sweatpants struggled to hide the contours of his muscular thighs. His feet were shoved sock-less into some untied trainers. To top the whole look off, Neil’s features were set into a calm, soft happiness; it was not quite a smile, but against the harshness of his scars, it was too soft and too warm. Andrew clicked his teeth.

“Are you coming inside or just admiring the scenery?” Neil asked, gesturing to the dirt and concrete around them.

Andrew lazily passed his gaze back to Neil. “Are you going to help me with my bags or keep being a smartass?”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You have one bag, Andrew.”

“Yeah, and you’re carrying it,” Andrew said, handing Neil the heavy duffel.

Neil rolled his eyes before hitching the bag higher onto his shoulder. Neil’s final year of captaincy had filled him out and - Andrew ignored him, turning to stalk into the Fox Tower.

During the day, Andrew and Neil had had little time to themselves. They’d spent most of the morning sat with Theo and Helena, a back-liner and a striker from two years below Neil. Neil had done most of the talking for the pair of them, of course, but Andrew was calm, watching the trio animatedly discussing the college Exy climate. Helena had attempted to lure Andrew into the competition by asking him about his professional Exy, but Andrew had very little to say; the years hadn’t changed his interest in Exy, much to Kevin’s disbelief. However, Andrew was happy to be silent, and he conveyed this to Neil through the relaxed hunch of his shoulders and the curl of his fingers around his cup of coffee.

For lunch, Andrew drove the both of them to a diner fifty-or-so miles away, a familiar haunt of theirs for their 3am getaways. Andrew ordered a sweet pie thing, Neil ordered something greasy and repellent. They spoke in whispers.

Later, when they’d arrived in Columbia, they video chatted to Allison and Renee. Dan hadn’t picked up. Allison had instantly.

(“What are you actually doing with your life now?” asked Neil in response to Allison’s speedy pick-up time. - “Watch your mouth, Josten.” Allison smirked. “And don’t you start, Minyard.”)

It wasn’t until around six in the evening that Neil and Andrew were alone. _Alone_. Andrew could finally turn and watch Neil’s arms flex as he pulled off his armbands, as he lifted his hands to his hair and pulled his curls into a bun, as he reached to tuck his feet under the bottoms of his sweatpants. Andrew watched the bottom of Neil’s t-shirt ride up as he yawned, exposing the faint outlines of lean muscle, and _wanted_ him so bad that he hated it - him - anything. Sat there and bathed in it, his wanting, like he couldn’t ever before.

“Staring,” said Neil, biting back a grin.

Andrew growled and met Neil’s eyes. “Yes or no?”

Neil’s pupils had fluttered, lips falling open slightly, before he nodded. “Yes.”

Andrew was confident that Neil expected it to be fast; after the clashing of teeth, the roaming of hands, the moans Andrew’s fingers and teeth had coaxed out of Neil’s beautiful throat like song, Andrew was certain that Neil expected him to reach down and, without any talent or grace, pull Neil off until he was unable to sit still in Andrew’s lap. However, once Andrew had gotten over his infuriating flurry of want, need, lust, desire, hate for Neil, he realised he didn’t just want to make Neil come. No, Andrew wanted to make Neil fall apart.

Andrew was going to take his time today.

“A-Andrew?” Neil questioned as Andrew’s hands slowed over his hips. “Is it still -”

“It’s still a yes, moron,” said Andrew, pushing Neil off of him. “We need more room for what I’m about to do to you.”

Neil shivered, breath leaving him in hot pants, before nodding.

When they reached the bedroom, Neil leaned down for another kiss, but Andrew held him back with one hand tight in Neil’s curls, now falling out of their bun. “Shower,” he said. “Clean up properly.”

Neil’s eyelashes fluttered. “Like -”

Andrew pulled Neil into a kiss before he could finish, tongue exploring his mouth. Neil yielded to him helplessly, becoming pliant and soft and wet against him. Andrew gently traced Neil’s tongue with his own and Neil moaned gently, hands slowly coming to rest on Andrew’s shoulders. To signal his approval, Andrew licked a stripe over Neil’s lower lip and bit down.

Pulling back, Andrew confirmed, “Yes, ‘like’.”

Neil tried to look exasperated, but his cheeks were too flushed and lips too swollen to go for anything other than unbridled desire, so he quickly turned away and gathered his things to shower.

Upon hearing the shower water turn on, Andrew fell backwards onto the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets until he saw those tiny fuzzy stars. He wanted Neil so bad it hurt. Seeing his arms without the bands, seeing his open and caring features through his scars, feeling the additional muscle on his shoulders and legs, tracing with his finger the serratus and the lines of thin, soft fat over his stomach until he flinched.

Andrew wanted him so bad that he loathed him and it and everything, and it made it kind of hard to breathe. The hardness in his pants was begging for attention, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch, to ease his want, because it wouldn’t be enough. While the water pounded against the tiling in the bathroom, Andrew took the time to collect himself. It had been too long since he had seen Neil and he hated how it made him feel. He couldn’t wait for them to be on the same team for the sole reason that it would make his feelings of hatred less intense when he did see him again.

The shower cut off. Andrew took several deep breaths before he sat up in bed. He flattened the now-spiked back of his hair, straightened his shirt and stood, waiting for Neil.

When Neil emerged, Andrew could have died for loathing. Feet pink from the heat, skin flushed all the way up his chest, lips and cheeks a riot of red, hair damp just at the tips and dripping down the cut of his jaw - Andrew pulled the towel from around his hips and set his hands to work, carving all the damp, hot edges of Neil that he hadn’t been able to previously. Neil submitted to Andrew’s ministrations, hot mouth open and begging to be kissed.

“Andrew,” Neil gasped. He pushed his face into Andrew’s neck to muffle a whine as Andrew’s fingered traced along the inside of Neil’s thigh.

“Someone’s needy,” Andrew muttered against the shell of Neil’s ear, coaxing another muffled sound. His other hand moved from its home in the small of Neil’s back to his hair, pulling his face away from Andrew’s shoulder. Neil’s eyebrows drew together and his mouth opened, luxuriating in the sensation. Andrew’s voice nearly caught in his throat at the sight, but he pressed on: “Don’t muffle yourself. If I wanted you to be quiet I wouldn’t have brought us to Columbia.”

Neil gasped once more before nodding.

Andrew’s hands moved to touch Neil’s nipples - not particularly sensitive, but when he’d riled Neil up enough he usually responded nicely to the touch - and then further down, winding a slalom through the dips of Neil’s stomach muscles. Neil’s mouth moved to kiss at the side of Andrew’s jaw in thanks, tongue sweeping along the cut of the bone and sucking against the soft skin beneath. Andrew bit back a moan and Neil smiled into the kiss, making Andrew’s stomach twist painfully with hatred.

Andrew moved Neil towards the edge of the bed so the insides of his knees knocked against the frame. “On your hands and knees,” ordered Andrew.

Neil scrambled to obey him, falling back against the bed. Like his front, the top of his back was flushed against his scars and Andrew wanted to kiss every single one of them. And so he did, mouth moving from scar to scar, freckle to mole to blemish, until Neil was a shuddering mess beneath him. His mouth moved further and further down his back, paying attention to the sensitive skin inside the curve of Neil’s spike, and Neil nigh-on purred.

“Andrew, I need you,” begged Neil. Until that point, both parties had ignored Neil’s hard cock, flushed and dripping precum onto the bedsheets, but it couldn’t be ignored any longer. “Touch me.”

“I am touching you,” said Andrew.

“ _Touch_ me, Andrew.” Neil looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows drawn together in need. “God, touch my cock. Make me come.”

Andrew shook hid head. “I won’t be touching your little cock today.”

Neil whined, voice torn in what was probably half desire and half frustration, before pushing his face down into the pillows, back curved deliciously. In appreciation for Neil’s posture, Andrew’s finger drew a soft line down the indent of Neil’s spine until he reached the tailbone. Slipping further, Andrew’s finger dipped to trace the crack of Neil’s ass and catch over the sensitive rim -

Andrew’s finger tip slipped easily into the flushed pink skin, and Andrew’s eyebrow rose. “You’ve been playing with yourself.” God, the thought made him hot all over.

Neil whimpered. “I couldn’t help it - God, Andrew, keep doing that.”

Andrew, who had sunk his finger to the second knuckle into Neil’s ass, pulled back. “Not yet.”

“Oh my _God_ , And -”

Andrew ducked further down onto the bed, putting a splayed hand firm on the small of Neil’s back. “Be a good boy.”

His tongue came out to lick at Neil’s rim.

Neil shuddered immediately, hips rocking back to force Andrew’s face harder against his asshole. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck.”_

Andrew hummed against the sensitive skin and was rewarded with a delicious moan of his name, ringing around the room. Flushing, Andrew pressed deeper, tongue moving from teasing kitten licks to flat strokes against the skin.

“You’re so -” Neil began to bounce on the forearms holding him up. “Oh, _oh_ , Andrew, you’re so good.”

Andrew tried to tell Neil to shut up, but all that came out was a low noise which had Neil choking on a moan and rolling his hips backwards against Andrew’s face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, Andrew, oh my God, don’t - _don’t stop_ -”

Pulling back to lube his fingers, Andrew said, “Wait, baby. You’re so loud.”

Neil whimpered and rocked his hips back into empty air. His cock bounced against his stomach, twitching.

Slowly, Andrew sank two lubed fingers into Neil’s loose asshole, and Neil moaned, “Fuck yes,” as they slid in. However, Andrew left them inside without moving them, waiting for Neil to crack. It didn’t take long.

“Move - Andrew, fuck, _move,_ I need it so fucking bad,” whined Neil, fucking himself back on Andrew’s hand.

Andrew held Neil’s hip steadfast, refusing to accommodate Neil’s movements. “Be patient,” he ordered. At his own slow pace, Andrew began to move his fingers in and out, probing for that spot. When he found it, he ground his fingertips into it in circles.

Neil moaned and sobbed, now beyond words. Held by Andrew, he could do nothing but take the sensation. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Andrew, t-touch my cock,” begged Neil.

Amused, Andrew chose to sink a third finger into Neil, earning a cry of pleasure.

“Andrew, I need to come - let me come, touch my cock,” cried Neil.

Instead of replying, Andrew ducked his head back down and began to lick and suck at Neil’s rim.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Neil, “I’m gonna come.”

“Are you?” asked Andrew, fingers fucking Neil roughly now.

“Yes, _yes,_ I’m gonna come, Andrew - Andrew, let me come?” Neil turned around over his shoulder, his flushed, tear-stained face, pupils expanded, driving Andrew insane with want. “Make me come, Andrew?”

Unable to hide his desire, Andrew released Neil’s hip and let him fuck himself back hard onto Andrew’s thick fingers.

“Andrew, yes, _yes,”_ cried Neil, “I’m -”

With one last hard fuck to Neil’s prostate, Neil’s cock, untouched, came. Neil shook as he came across the bed sheets, still fucking himself back with an animalistic desperation that had Andrew’s cock hard as a rock and throbbing in his jeans. When Neil was done, he began to topple forward into the mess he had made, but Andrew leaned and caught him.

“Lie here,” said Andrew, leading Neil to the bathroom.

Once in the bath together, Neil slowly came back to life. As Andrew washed his hair thoroughly, Neil began to chatter again, happy talk of Exy and the girls and the championship, and Andrew’s heart filled with hatred.

Eventually, Neil turned around to face Andrew with suds in his hair and the trace of a smile on his face. “I thought you said you were gonna take your time,” he teased.

Andrew knew the entire session, shower included, had been nothing longer than 30 minutes when he finally let Neil come, but he couldn’t resist Neil; whether that feeling was hate or something else - no, it was definitely hate - it wasn’t something Andrew could deny the scarred, sud-soaked man lying flush against him. “It’s not my fault you’re a quick shot,” bit back Andrew, hands rubbing soap into the firm muscles of Neil’s back.

Satisfied enough with his answer, Neil turned back around didn’t say anything else. Andrew knew he didn’t need to. This was an exchange he’d already won.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading all the way thru this mess, i hope u enjoyed it!! as i said before pls leave me a comment bc im rly unsure abt the ending nd jfhskljd leave me some feedback pls!! thank uuuuu  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A05049H8)


End file.
